


Il Tatuaggio

by Stephlou2930



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephlou2930/pseuds/Stephlou2930
Summary: Cosa può scatenare un tatuaggio......





	Il Tatuaggio

**Author's Note:**

> La dedico a chi ha ispirato la mia fantasia con la sua spontaneità senza alcun pregiudizio grazie J

Le 2:15 a.m. gli ultimi clienti avevano finito i loro cocktail, terminato le loro conversazioni, scolato i loro bicchieri, la sala era ormai vuota.

Carol sorseggiava l’ultimo calice di Moet seduta al tavolo nell’angolo. Ormai a fine serata Therese aveva rinunciato a cercare di nascondere il fatto che non riuscisse a toglierle gli occhi di dosso. 

Ogni volta che lei alzava lo sguardo incontrava i suoi occhi che la fissano e Therese vide di nuovo quel sorriso agli angoli della sua carnosa bocca. 

Abby, ormai satura di alcool, consegnava le chiavi a Therese e andò via con Sarah.

Carol si avvicinò a Therese e le chiese fuoco per la sua sigaretta. Therese le diede l’accendino osservando le labbra rosse abbracciare il filtro tingendolo di rosso.

“E’ sempre nascosto suppongo” sussurrò con lo sguardo basso.

“Cosa?” disse Therese risvegliandosi inebriata dal profumo di lei.

Carol abbassò lo sguardo sul suo petto e poi lo rialzò guardandola negli occhi “il tuo tatuaggio” disse.

“Ah, si. Devo” disse la giovane senza alcun senso, osservando ancora la sua camicetta attillata e i suoi pantaloni fin troppo stretti

“Che significa?” le chiese senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla sua pelle, mentre Therese riusciva a sentire il suo respiro come ossigeno sul suo viso.

“Love is love” l’amore è amore in tutte le sue forme.” Disse senza aggiungere altro

“Ne ho uno anch’io” disse sorridendo nuovamente.

In sala c'erano solo loro e Therese avrebbe dovuto solo finire di pulire e chiudere.

“Puoi scoprirlo…..” disse chinando il capo verso la ragazza, i suoi capelli caddero sul suo viso e lei con un gesto della mano li gettò all’indietro respirando forte “Se riesci a trovarlo farò tutto ciò che vuoi.” Le disse guardandola come se la sfidasse.

Therese adorava le sfide. Si avvicinò alla bionda quel tanto che bastò per sentire il vago odore di sigaretta nel suo respiro. Avanzò ancora mentre Carol abbassò lo sguardo guardando dall’altra parte.

Le mani di Therese indugiarono sulla sua camicetta, sfiorando la sua pelle nel punto in cui la stoffa si apre lasciando scoperto il seno. Lentamente le piegò il viso sul lato in modo che la luce illuminasse la sua scollatura. Nulla. Scostò il colletto della camicia su entrambi i lati scoprendole le spalle ponendo il suo sguardo sulla sua candida pelle.

Osservò la spallina del reggiseno e lasciò che le sue dita scivolassero sul tessuto. Il respiro di Therese colpì il corpo della bionda mentre il suo divenne più lungo. La sua pelle odorava di buono.

Lasciò scivolare le sue mani lungo il tessuto della camicetta abbassandola lungo le braccia fino a quando non si arrotolò intorno ai suoi polsi. Ora il suo respiro divenne corto e veloce. I suoi occhi osservarono ogni centimetro ma non trovarono niente.

Girò intorno al suo corpo, ora era alle sue spalle. Fece scorrere il suo dito lungo la sua colonna vertebrale come per seguire una mappa. Carol inarcò la schiena rabbrividendo al suo tocco. Ma non c’era nulla nemmeno lì.

Therese sentì il sangue pulsare nelle vene in ogni punto del suo corpo mentre le sue dita si insinuavano fra il bordo dei pantaloni di lei e la pelle morbida del suo ventre seguì il ritmo del suo respiro.

la giovane non riuscì più ad agire con calma. Sbottonò freneticamente i bottoni dei pantaloni trascinando il tessuto in basso, ora era in ginocchio dinnanzi a Carol esaminando le sue cosce e le ginocchia con le dita e le sembrò che lei muovesse il suo corpo con un fremito verso di lei. Sempre in ginocchio la girò per esaminare la carne lungo gli slip che poco nascondevano. Niente neanche lì.

Ora era di nuovo dinnanzi a lei sempre in ginocchio. Cercò di disfarsi dei suoi pantaloni sfilandoli definitamente dalle sue caviglie. Carol la guardava dall’alto, mentre i suoi occhi si specchiavano nei suoi. Ancora quel sorriso. “Ha vinto” Therese pensò ma, mentre il suo corpo risalì sfiorando quello di Carol, lo vide. Un trio di rondini sotto il braccio sinistro, dove la pelle è più morbida.

Carol guardò i suoi occhi e ciò che osservavano. Il suo sorriso scomparve: sapeva di aver perso. Therese si avvinghiò al suo braccio baciando con foga l’agognato disegno, Carol cercò di divincolarsi perdendo l’equilibrio.

Erano entrambe sul pavimento. Therese si liberò di ogni capo, la sua pelle era sulla pelle di lei. Non potè più fermarsi cercò le sue labbra segnando il suo corpo con morsi e baci fino a raggiungere la sua bocca. La stava divorando poi arrivò al punto di soffocare fino a quando le sue mani si fecero strada fra le sue pieghe bagnate e sentì il suo nome riempire la stanza. Ed eccolo di nuovo, quel sorriso agli angoli delle sue dolci labbra. Era sua.

Therese aiutò Carol a rialzarsi e si rivestirono. Le guance della giovane erano ancora rosse per come Carol la guardava. Poi le prese la mano e la fece sedere.

“Vuoi che ti prepari qualcosa da bere, da mangiare?” 

Lei annuì “Mi prepari qualcosa che ti piace?”

“Certo, un cocktail speciale; si chiama Alexander ed è fatto con la panna e il cognac” disse Therese mettendosi all’opera.

Carol guardava le sue mani esperte all’opera, quelle mani che avevano acceso il suo corpo in un istante e non potè fare a meno di sorridere.

Therese le porse la coppetta e attese che assaggiasse. 

Carol sorseggiò lentamente il cocktail e poi disse: “Amo le cose dolci e la panna si sposa bene con il cognac. Sai come soddisfare una donna, in tutti i sensi!”

Therese le sorrise sfoggiando le sue fossette sulle guance e Carol non potè fare a meno di accarezzarle: “Queste fossette saranno la mia rovina!” le disse

“Carol resta con me stasera” disse Therese tutto d’un fiato

Carol rise di gusto per come la giovane la desiderasse arrivando a superare la sua timidezza facendole una proposta così diretta.

“Sai che questa è la prima volta che mi chiami per nome?” disse la donna guardandola negli occhi

“Perché è la prima volta che posso baciarti senza che sia un sogno. Dopo ciò che mi hai fatto credo che sia più che normare che io ti chiami col nome di battesimo”

“In realtà a gridare un nome ero io poco fa e mi è piaciuto molto…” disse Carol “Ma stasera dovrò tornare a casa, domani ho una riunione ed è già tanto tardi”

“Posso accompagnarti a casa?” chiese la giovane perché non voleva lasciarla andare.

“Sarà bene lasciarsi qui. Ma ti prometto che ci rivedremo, devo ricambiare il piacere…….”

Therese le prese il cappotto e l’aiutò a indossarlo. Le sue dita sfiorarono il suo collo e la bionda trasalì. “Se continui così sarà difficile per me andare via” disse maliziosa.

“E’ quel che voglio.” E la tirò a sé per baciarla. Un bacio dolce ma che prese energia, le loro lingue si fusero e i loro corpi erano di nuovo uniti l’uno all’altro.

“Devo andare….” Carol sussurò prendendo fiato. Si guardarono ancora per un istante e poi lei sparì dietro la porta mentre Therese sfiorava le sue labbra con le dita come per tenere impresso lì il sapore di Carol.

**Author's Note:**

> Non sono un'amante dei cocktail ma questo mi piace; se volete qui c'è la ricetta:
> 
> Ingredienti e dosi del cocktail Alexander  
> 3 cl di cognac (o gin se volete l’original)  
> 3 cl di panna fresca  
> 3 cl di crème de cacao scura  
> Come preparare il cocktail Alexander  
> Raffreddate una coppetta o un bicchiere con del ghiaccio.  
> Riempite uno shaker con altro ghiaccio.  
> Versate tutti gli ingredienti nello shaker e agitate per 15 secondi.  
> Riempite la coppetta con il cocktail e grattugiate un po’ di noce moscata sulla superficie del drink.


End file.
